fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Melinda
Melinda - Siedemnastoletnia czarodziejka pochodząca planety Triangulum, której mieszkańcy przeżyli tragedię. Jako (jak wszyscy myśleli) jedyna z przedstawicieli swojej "rasy" została umieszczona w Magixie, w ośrodku opiekuńczym, całkiem niedawno temu siostra nastolatki wpadła na jej trop i próbowała nawiązać z Melindą kontakt telepatyczny, co czarodziejka odebrała jako próbę ataku ze strony ciemnych sił. Jej wrodzona moc jest bardzo słaba i ogranicza się do podstawowych czynności jak telekineza czy tarcza obronna. Potrafi za to tworzyć talizmany i medaliony, mikstury, które potęgują moc konkretnej osoby czy przynoszą szczęście i tym podobne. Symbolem jej pochodzenia (planety) jest koło z trójkątem w środku. Na szyi nosi medalion ze symbolem rodzimej planety, wierzy, że przynosi jej szczęście. Nie ma też wystarczająco dużo mocy by się przemienić, zwykle nosi ze sobą "okręgi" - bransolety kumulujące energię, które pozwalają jej na ewentualną obronę lub atak. Lubi tworzyć horoskopy i jest przesądna. Melinda nie jest księżniczką swojej planety, lecz dzięki wielu zasługom wśród których jest zdjęcie złego zaklęcia z Triangulum jest tam znana oraz szanowana. Osobowość Melinda już przy pierwszym spotkaniu wydaje się być jakaś... odstająca od reszty. Nieobecna myślami. Ucieka przed kontaktem wzrokowym, ma w sobie wiele z dziecka - nie potrafi kłamać oraz oszukiwać i robi to, na co ma w danej chwili ochotę, nie krępując się opinią otoczenia. Melinda wydaje się też być zanurzona we własnym świecie, gdzie jest jej najlepiej. Ta potrzeba ochrony swoich interesów i życia zdecydowanie wynikła z przeżytej w wczesnym okresie dojrzewania traumy. Dantejskie sceny, jakich Melinda była świadkiem do dziś spędzają jej sen z powiek. Czuje wewnętrznie, że dźwiga na swoich barkach ogromny obowiązek. Dziewczyna jest osobą sentymentalną i nierzadko myśli o rodzinnym domu. Jest także pacyfistką i unika bójek, starając się łagodzić konflikty słownie. Melinda ma także swój własny "kodeks moralny", zapytana o pomoc nie odmówi, no chyba że prośba wykracza poza zasady i wartości jakimi się kieruje. Melinda zdecydowanie unika rozmawiania na swój temat, w dużej mierze dlatego że nie uważa siebie za ciekawą czy utalentowaną osobowość. To bardzo zżyta z kulturą rodzimej planety oraz krewnymi osoba co widać doskonale w nawet codziennych czynnościach pielęgnuje tradycje oraz zwyczaje jakie panowały na Triangulum,jest osobą wierzącą w różne zabobony oraz przeznaczenie i brak przypadków. Wygląd Melinda to niska dziewczyna o krągłych rysach twarzy i delikatnie kawowej cerze. Swoje włosy barwy cynamonowej, spina w długie kucyki oraz koczki na głowie. Jej oczy są bardzo duże, zaś tęczówki maja fiołkowy odcień, brwi jasnobrązowy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Kiedy Melinda jeszcze przebywała na swojej rodzimej planecie, miała dobre relacje ze sowimi rodzicami, którzy pracowali w królewskiej bibliotece, lecz jak to z rodzicami bywa, nie obywało się bez kłótni. Pamiętnego dnia, podczas oblężenia planety Melinda z samego rana okropnie pokłóciła się z ojcem, do dziś ma z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Dziewczyna ma także młodszą siostrę - Mewalę Arlenattę, która w chwili oblężenia miała zaledwie niecały rok. Dziewczyna myślała że cała jej rodzina w tym także siostra zginęli, lecz okazało się że Arlenatta również została wysłana do Magix. 'Przyjaciele' Melinda to typ osoby ze skłonnościami do zamykania się w sobie, dopiero niedawno znalazła grupkę przyjaciół, zostali nimi Alison, Leandrine oraz Sushila i Sunil. 'Znajomi' Znajomą Melindy jest Cora. 'Zwierzak' Już w ośrodku Melindzie prócz zapewnionej opieki psychologa, został podarowany szczeniak. Dziewczyna nazwała go Orion, na cześć pasa Oriona, który doskonale był widoczny z jej rodzimej planety podczas letniego przesilenia. Szczeniak dorastał wraz z Melindą i nawiązali mocną, przyjacielską więź. 'Miłość' Na planecie Triangulum od lat krążyło przekonanie o osobliwej i tajemniczej sile, która rzekomo miała łączyć w pary zbłąkanych ludzi poszukujących miłości. Już jako dzieci, Triangulanie zakochiwali się, aby za kilkanaście lat stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu z tą samą osobą. To samo spotkało Raję i Melindę gdy byli w wieku szkolnym. Ich rodziny mieszkały po sąsiedzku w skromnych domach utkanych ze światła. Dzieci od najmłodszych lat miały ze sobą dobry kontakt. Całe dnie mijały im na zabawie, obserwowaniu gwiazd pod gołym niebem i wycieczkach po triangulańskich górach. Ta piękna przyjaźń z czasem przeobraziła się w znacznie głębsze uczucie. Raja zakochał się w Melindzie, z wzajemnością, lecz żadne z nich nie miało na tyle odwagi, aby wyznać swoje uczucia drugiej połówce... Wkrótce, nad planetą zawisnęło śmiertlene zagrożenie, które mogło raz na zawsze podzielić losy Rajy i Melindy... Nad planetę nadciągnęła chłodna, niebieska mgławica i nikt nie wiedział skąd ona się wzięła. Ani miejscowi naukowcy, ani duchowni - nikt. Triangulanie postanowili zignorować mgławicę, lecz wkrótce okazało się to mieć fatalne skutki. Kiedy na planecie zaczęły szaleć zimne deszcze, a klimat znacznie się ochłodził, było już za późno. Rada planety, usłyszawszy o ciągłych kataklizmach, udała się z prośbą o pomoc do zaprzyjaźnionych planet - Ohm i Oppositus, lecz żadna z nich nie była w stanie udzielić pomocy Triangulanom. Mieszkańcy Triangulum byli pozostawieni samym sobie i tylko nieliczni byli w stanie uciec z planety, a czas naglił. W pewnym momencie, wszystko zaczynało zaczynało zamarżać, a z racji krytycznie niskiej temperatury, mieszkańcy nieświadomie zapadali w stan kriostazy, który był reakcją obronną, mająca na celu utrzymanie ich przy życiu. Panowało wtedy ogromne zamieszanie, najwybitniejsi magowie i czarodziejki nie wiedzieli co począć. Rodziny gromadziły się w małych, prowizorycznych schronach, lecz nawet to nie było w stanie ich ochronić przed nieuniknioną katastrofą. Władze, dowiedziawszy się o zagrożeniu, niemal natychmiast uciekł na sąsiednią planetę w poszukiwaniu schronienia. To samo robili Triangulanie, posiadający magiczne pierścienie, umożliwiające tworzenie małych portali. Raja, w obliczu miłości, był gotów zaryzykować swoje życie, aby uratować Melindę i jej małą siostrę - Arlanettę. Chłopak ukradł pierścień, aby otworzyć portal. Melinda i Arlanetta wyszły cało z opresji, jednak dla Rajy było już za późno... 10 lat później, Melinda na nowo odkryła swą rodzimą planetę, która dotychczas nie była widoczna, ze względu na mgłę, która ją otaczała. Wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, zdołała usunąć mgłę, a dzięki temu, mieszkańcy powrócili do życia. Rośliny na nowo zaczęły kwitnąć, a lód całkowicie się roztopił. To był nowy początek dla Triangulan. Ratując swoją planetę, a tym samym jej mieszkańców, Melinda stała się jedyną czarodziejką, która zdołała skumulować w sobie na tyle energii, aby się przemienić i uzyskać ostateczny poziom, który uczynił ją pełnoprawną czarodziejką - Enchantix. Wszyscy wiwatowali i gratulowali Melindzie. Radość jednak nie trwała długo... Z Melindy uleciała niemal cała energia życiowa, całą swoją moc poświęciła na rzecz swojej planety. Bransolety, w których dotychczas kumulowała energię wygasły... Oznaczało to, że była bliska śmierci... Przyjaciółki zaczęły ją opłakiwać, twarze wszystkich specjalistów i czarodziejek spowijał smutek. Za pomocą zaklęcia teleportacji, cała grupa trafiła pod Alfeę. Niestety, nawet pomoc pielęgniarki na nic się zdała, bowiem kobieta nie była w stanie jej zdiagnozować. Tymczasem Raja, tuż po odmrożeniu, pragnie znów ujrzeć swoją ukochaną. Ponownie używa pierścienia i trafia do Magix, a mianowicie - pod Alfeę. Przekracza magiczną barierę ochronną i udaje się do szkoły z zamiarem odszukania Melindy. Przychodzi do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Dowiedział się, że Melinda jest na granicy między życiem, a śmiercią i mogą być to ostatnie chwile jej życia. Raja klęka przy łóżku Melindy. Alison, jako czarodziejka miłości jest poruszona gestem młodzieńca, jak i samej Melindy, jest pod wrażeniem uczucia jakie ich łączy. Widzi, że młodzieniec roni łzę, rzuca lecznicze zaklęcie "Łzy Agape", które zmienia zwykłą łzę w leczniczą. Łza ląduje na klatce piersiowej Melindy, w pobliżu serca. Jej bransolety ponownie zaczynają świecić, odzyskuje siły witalne i powoli otwiera oczy. Melinda rozpoznaje w przybyszu z Triangulum swojego ukochanego z dzieciństwa, który już raz ją uratował przed śmiercią. Zakochani, po 10 latach rozłąki są znowu razem, a Raja, aby być blisko swojej ukochanej, podjął naukę w Czerwonej Fontannie. 'Pixie' thumb|100px|leftBliźniaczą wróżką Melindy jest Glim - Pixie Robaczków Świętojańskich. Zdolności i moce Melinda jest istotą energetyczną. Jej obrona oraz ataki wykorzystują czystą energię życiową. W zależności od stanu zdrowia dziewczyny jej moc słabnie, dlatego kiedy zachoruje tak ważne jest aby dużo odpoczywała. Jeśli Melinda doszczętnie wyczerpie siły witalne i fizyczne - jest całkowicie bezbronna. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie i te cechy, dość łatwo ją zlikwidować kiedy czuje się gorzej lub jest osłabiona chorobą. *'Języki' - Im dłużej Melinda przebywa w towarzystwie danego języka obcego, tym szybciej i łatwiej się go uczy. Nie oznacza to jednak, że dziewczyna rozumie wszystkie języki we wszechświecie, bo z większością tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała styczności. *'Kumulowanie energii w przedmiocie' - Melinda potrafi kumulować swoją energię życiowa w danym przedmiocie, w ten sposób podarowany konkretnej osobie przedmiot może wspierać siłę tejże osoby, a nawet ją uleczyć podczas krwawej walki. *'Przejmowanie energii' - Melinda potrafi kumulować także energię innych osób, co np. Osłabia nieco wrogów podczas walki a następnie wykorzystać ją na swoją korzyść lub "podładować" sojuszników. *'Rozłożenie energii uderzenia' - Melinda jest w stanie przyjąć w siebie energię magiczną, którą ciska w nią nieprzyjaciel i "rozłożyć" ją w swoim organizmie. Rzecz jasna, zdolność ta ma swoje ograniczenie co do ilości przyjętej energii, w przypadku jej nadmiaru, dziewczynie groziłaby dosłowna eksplozja ciała. *'Lewitacja' - Melinda często jest wyczerpana po dniu w szkole i nie ma na tyle sił by się przemienić, co jest naturalne dla jej "rasy". Może za to używając siły umysłowej unosić swoje ciało i lewitować. *'Telekineza' - Jak wyżej. Melinda często zwyczajnie nie ma siły by podnieść przedmiot. Może wtedy użyć telekinezy i unieść go siłą woli. *'Kopuła' - Melinda potrafi manipulować swoją aurą przekształcając ją w barierę energetyczną a tym samym utworzyć coś na rodzaj ochronnej kopuły. *'Duplikacja' - Dziewczyna może dosłownie zduplikować swoją osobę, by zmylić wroga. Jest w stanie kontrolować swoje "klony" lecz jest jeden haczyk - nie posiadają one mocy magicznej jak "oryginał". 'Zdolności pasywne' *'Kriostaza' - W przypadku ekstremalnie niskich tempertur, by utrzymać się przy zyciu organizm Melindy zapada w stan kriostazy z którego wybudzenie może trwać nawet kilka lat. Co ciekawe, po zamrożeniu fizyczny rozwój dziewczyny nie zatrzymuje się, nie odczuwa głodu ani innych potrzeb organizmu. 'Słabości' *'Zwiększona senność' - Już z natury i tak słaba fizycznie Melinda, od nadmiernego wysiłku umysłowego robi się niesamowicie senna. Zdarza się nawet, że majaczy lub miewa migreny. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Kiedy się zdenerwuje, charakterystycznie porusza paliczkami u obu dłoni. *Dużych, szklistych oczach z rozdwojoną rzęsą. *Niespotykanym ukształtowaniu brwi. *Po ataku/obronie lub użyciu zdolności od nadmiaru skumulowanej energii ma niekontrolowane ruchy paliczkami, zarówno tymi od dłoni jak i od stóp. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia *Drużyna Światła - nowy początek Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza głównej bohaterce serialu "Zaklinaczka duchów". *Jest ono pochodzenia angielskiego lub węgierskiego i zostało wykreowane w 18-stym wieku, prawdopodobnie opiera się na imieniu "Belinda" Znaczenie tego imienia nie jest w atu procentach pewne. Pierwszy człon mógł być powiązany z włoskim słowem Bella, które oznacza "Piękna" zaś drugim członem może być germańskie słowo linda oznaczające "elastyczna, miękka, delikatna", które w nieco innym zapisie oznacza "wstęga, wąż". *Ma kompleksy na punkcie swojej urody, zwłaszcza jej zdaniem - pulchnej twarzy i uszu oraz pulchnych nóg. *Dziewczyna opala się znacznie szybciej, ale i opalenizna pozostaje na jej skórze dłużej, stąd kawowy odcień. Naturalnie ma znacznie bledszą cerę. *Jej włosy są znacznie dłuższe niż mogłoby się wydawać. Na Traingulum panował Zwyczaj nie obcinania włosów, wobec czego nigdy ich nie skracała. *Jej ulubiony kwiat to lotos zaś kamień szlachetny - opal. *Melinda nie miała szans by zobaczyć jak zdobywa Enchantix, bowiem podczas pierwszej transformacji opadała z sił, powoli tracąc świadomość. *Odczuwa z tego powodu żal, ponieważ słyszała że widok własnej, pierwszej transformacji jest niezapomniany. *Pierwszy cytat na stronie to słowa Zenyatty z gry "Overwatch". *Nigdy nie zwraca się do innych osób zdrobnieniami. Zawsze używa pełnego imienia. *Jest dość przesądna - wierzy w horoskopy. *Uwielbia połączenie smaku słodkiego oraz słonego. *Imię jej zwierzaka pochodzi od Pasa Oriona - jednej z konstelacji. *Jedną z niewielu czynności która łączyła ją z opiekunką w Magix była miłość do czytania encyklopedii, czasopism naukowych oraz serialów kostiumowych. *W polskiej wersji językowej głosu Melindzie mogłaby użyczać Julia Kamińska, aktorka, scenarzystka, piosenkarka oraz germanistka znana w polskim dubbingu min. z ról takich jak Roszpunka w filmie Disney'a "Zaplątani" czy Astrid we wszystkich trzech częściach "Jak wytresować smoka" DreamWorks. Pochodzenie thumb|left|272pxTriangulum lub''' Tri''' (w łac. Triangulum - Trójkąt) - Jedna z planet magicznego wymiaru. Przez długi okres czasu mieszkańcy planety budowali swoją własną kulturę. Planeta była dość staromodnie urządzona, nie było nowoczesnych środków transportu czy wielkich miast. Panowała również rodzina królewska, lecz mały miała udział w życiu codziennym. Swego czasu Traingulum miało sojusz z innymi planetami Magicznego wymiaru - Ohm oraz Oppositus. Obejmował on wzajemną wymianę wiedzy, mocy a w razie potrzeby walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Triangulum długi okres czasu uznawana była za wymarłą, lecz okazało się że nie została zrujnowana a "zamrożona" i otoczona magiczną mgłą ktora blokowała możliwość dotarcia na planetę, szczęśliwie po latach udało się pozbyć mgły dzięki czemu Triangulum można odkrywać na nowo. Triangulum jest istną oazą spokoju. To miejsce doskonałe dla osób przemęczonych swoim codziennym życiem, pragnących chwili dla siebie w otoczeniu ciszy i przyrody a także dla tych którzy szukają swojego "ja". Panuje na niej niezwykły klimat, głównie z uwagi na fakt że jest to górzysta planeta. Od autorki Galeria Mandala Melinda.jpg|Mandala inspirowana Melinda symbol.jpg Melinda ID.jpg Szkiceł basica Melindy.jpg Melinda ID 2.jpg Melinda n ID.jpg|Aktualny design. Melinda szkic twarzy.jpg Melinda ref.jpg Mała Melinda szkic.jpg|Melinda w wieku około ośmiu lat ziemskich. 11-letnia Melinda szkic w tradycyjnym stroju.jpg|Mała Melinda 11-sto letnia Melinda portret.jpg|Jak obok. Melinda - Bariera energetyczna.jpg Melinda szkic.jpg|Melinda kumuluje energię w bransoletach. Melinda - Duplikacja.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Melinda i Arlenatta szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg Szkoc by Rochi.jpg Melinda & Arlenatta - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Raja & Melinda szkic.jpg Melinda ozdoba.jpg Melinda na murku szkic.jpg Melinda NDportret.jpg MelindaZBiegiemLat.jpg Starsza Melinda projekt strojy.jpg|Projekt dorosłej Meli Dorosła Mela projekt 2.jpg Mała Mela we śnie szkic.jpg Stroje MelindaJakiśTamRysunek.jpg I kolejny rysunek Melindy.jpg Melinda random strój.jpg Melinda strój odświętny.jpg Melinda bal podarunków.jpg|Bal podarunków Melinda w piżamie - szkic.jpg|szkic piżamy Melinda w zimowym stroju.jpg Melinda Diligitix.jpg|Diligitix Melinda w królewskiej sukience.jpg Melinda w stroju do tańca.jpg Melinda Enchantix projekt.jpg|Projekt Enchantix'u Melinda Enchantix.jpg Melinda strój terenowy.jpg MelindaHallowinx.jpg MelindaJakiśTamStrój.jpg Od innych Melinda Enchantix by A.G.jpg|Enchantix od Amity Melinda Charmix w kolorku by A.G.jpg|Charmix w kolorze od Amity DŚ w komplecie by A.G.jpg|By Amity.Gala Meta timeline *'11.08.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega związaną z nią grafikę oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'12.08.18' - Melinda zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Triangulum